Yellow Dresses
by verynahcewritings
Summary: Normally I had absolutely no problem with a little bit of rain, I actually found great joy in it. This, however, was just too much..."Aang," she warned, "think about what you're doing." Kataang, One shot. Characters are older: 16/17 & 18/19


_I took a break from writing '_Fix You'_ to write this quick little one shot. _

_It's been raining a lot lately, and as a result, this little idea popped into my head. I hope you like it!_

_I stole a line from a song, just saying._

_Reviews are always appreciated, they make me quite happy. :]_

**Yellow Dresses**

Normally I had absolutely no problem with a little bit of rain, I actually found great joy in it. With rain came life, growth, flowers and green. That's not to say that being a water bender didn't hurt either.

This, however, was just too much; from the moment I had opened my eyes on Sunday morning, to the time I woke this morning, the skies had been cloudy, the roads wet; four days was more than enough. I was beginning to miss the sun and its dry, warm heat; the sun was at its most glorious in the fire nation.

Quiet, sure footsteps in the hall outside my bedroom door broke the silence; even without the extra means of sight I had been instructed in via earthbending, I would have known those particular footsteps anywhere. Her form became visible; I watched her pass by the door through the reflection of my rain splattered window; she was wearing a yellow silk dress, my favorite one.

Luscious brown hair came into view once more as she backtracked, her face peering into my room and out the window, "Is it still raining?" I smiled as her lovely voice reached my ears. I didn't turn to look at her; she was coming towards me anyway.

"Yes, I really wish it would stop," I said, irritation clear in my voice. The expression she gave me was so overly exaggerated that I had to laugh.

"Why would you want it to do that?" The incredulity in her voice making it apparent as to just how utterly appalled she was by my words.

"I miss the sun, the warmth; it's no fun sitting inside all day." Her hands were on her hips, she was looking at me severely; already, at only eighteen, she had the ability to intimidate and belittle even the mightiest of men. It surprised me when a smile broke out across her features and she held out a hand in front of her, urging me to take it. I had never been able to turn down an opportunity to touch her, I wasn't going to start now.

She led me out of my room, back down the hallway and to the front door, pulling it open. The smell of humidity, of the clouds, flooded my nostrils with its heavenly scent. The street was covered in at least three inches of water all the way around; the rain continued to fall in copious amounts.

"Come on," she said from the porch, beckoning me forward with a wave of her hand. I raised an eyebrow in question, but moved forward, closing the door behind me. We stood there for a moment, taking in all of the sounds and scents of the world as it were.

"So why are we out here?" I asked, turning my head, looking down at her eyes. They were bright, shining with mischief; this was not good.

It was already too late for me; her lips pulled up, forming a devious grin. Her entire body lunged forward, colliding with mine, sending the both of us tumbling into the rain. My backside was soaked all the way through the second I made contact with the ground. Katara had been more fortunate; I had broken her fall.

"Katara," I groaned; the water was unexpectedly cold. She laughed as she rolled off me, standing up and offering her hand. I took it, paying no mind to her face, not noticing that her expression had yet to change. She pulled me half way onto my feet before letting my fingers slip through hers, her laughter almost loud enough to disguise the sound of the splash. My tailbone landed roughly on a rock, a sound of discontent passed through my lips; Katara's laughter ceased, her hands went to her lips.

"Oh, Aang," she said, moving to my side and bending down to my level, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I didn't at all doubt the sincerity of her words, I was too preoccupied with her vulnerability; she caught on quickly, the wily look that consumed my face giving me away. Her eyes widened, and she began to back away, forgetting in her haste that she was already so low to the ground, falling backwards into the street.

She gasped as the cold water made contact with her skin, and I laughed at her, rising to my feet, ignoring the urge to be a gentleman and help her up, instead taking a water bending stance. Her eyes widened.

"Aang," she warned, "think about what you're doing." My arms moved in one fluid motion, my fingers calling out to the water at my feet, pulling it up into the air, wrapping it around my body. She pursed her lips, raising her delicately arched eyebrows high, giving me a look that said 'do it, I dare you.' With a flick of my wrists, she was covered from head to toe in water, while the rain had done a pretty good job of wetting her clothes, she was soaked all the way through now. I turned and made a run for it, laughing, my face tilted towards the sky.

I glanced over my shoulder, chuckling when my eyes met with hers; she kicked off her shoes and took off after me, "You're going to get it now!" She called. I airbended myself up onto the top of the stone wall that surrounded our little family's home, watching her as she came ever closer. Water splashed up around her ankles, her hair clung to her face and neck, a lovely smile graced her lips.

She came to an abrupt stop, lunging forward onto the ball of her foot, bringing her arms forward, reaching, bending her wrists, guiding her fingers, the water she had called upon streaming towards me. I let it hit me, the cold water no longer a shock; she laughed delightedly, satisfied.

I took a seat on the ledge, turning my face up to the clouds; the rain was refreshing, cleansing, and pure; the droplets ran down my cheeks, caressing my skin.

Katara began splashing again, only this time her voice mixed with the sound of the water, the deep, rich, sound of her humming complimenting the rough, viscous sound of the water in motion; she was creating her own symphony, her own music to dance to, the sound of the rain. She twirled in circles, her arms held out at her sides; fingers moving of their own accord, reaching out for individual droplets. That yellow dress of hers clinging to her body, I could see every muscle move as she danced, warmth spread throughout my body. She was like the sun, peeking through the clouds, lighting up the sky, my sky.

I slid down from the wall and walked over to her, taking the hand of the beautiful nymph in my own; the splashing ceased, but her humming continued. I twirled her around slowly, her form pirouetting gracefully with little guidance from my fingers; she threw a shy smile in my direction, and I couldn't help but to respond in kind.

We were both splashing, laughing, humming together; that yellow dress growing ever tighter, brighter, warmer, more luminous. Her voice calling me to her, telling me to touch her, to dance; my body to move in time with hers.

Suddenly the clouds, the rain disappeared: the sun had come out and it was all yellow.


End file.
